SHE DOESN'T KNOW!
by Amore.ai
Summary: For my beloved Elya/ Sakura memutar badannya yang terbalut kemeja Sasuke yang kebesaran, "Bagaimana penampilanku Sasuke-kun?"/ "Sial, dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya." Ucap Sasuke melirik ke bawah. RnR? / Drabble super abal dengan rated M for Save and very very soft mature content/ Sequel sudah tersedia :3


**She Doesn't Know**!

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

Romance, General.

Rated M ( for very very soft mature cont)

 **WARN** : Abal, tidak baku, gaje

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura memutar badannya yang terbalut kemeja Sasuke yang kebesaran, "Bagaimana penampilanku Sasuke-kun?"/ "Sial, dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya." Ucap Sasuke melirik ke bawah. RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Gadis dengan helaian gulali melangkah memasuki kamar luas seorang pemuda, netra indahnya menelusuri seisi ruangan, mencari keberadaan Sang tunangan, dan voila, dia melihat Sasuke Uchiha (21) yang kini tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya di sofa.

Segera saja kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke tempat Sasuke duduk. Sakura Haruno (16) -nama gadis itu, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sang kekasih begitu ia sampai di belakang pemuda itu.

"Hehe, sore Sasuke-kun." sapanya ramah.

Sasuke yang disapa menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Tangannya meraih tengkuk gadis itu dan menciumnya singkat. Membuat rona merah langsung menjalari pipi Sakura.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke, seringai tersungging di sudut bibirnya, menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah senada dengan rambut gulalinya yang unik dan khas.

Bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Sakura memegangi pipinya yang masih merona, sebelum kemudia meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan beranjak ke lemari besar Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri menatap isi lemari Sasuke, semuanya di kelompokkan sesuai kategori. Dan diujung lemari besar itu, ada saf yang diisi oleh pakaian Sakura yang memang sengaja ditinggal disana.

Tangan mungil gadis gulali itu terulur hendak meraih pakaiannya, tapi ia hentikan saat emeraldnya menatap jejeran kemeja Sasuke. Ia tersenyum sebentar, sebelum kemudian mengambil salah satu kemeja Sang kekasih dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

! D.L.D.R !

Sasuke Uchiha dengan sekaleng minuman isotonik di tangannya melangkah kembali ke arah kamar. Baru saja ia masuk, dirinya sudah dikagetkan oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, ia memutarkan tubuhnya sekali, senyum lebar terpatri di paras manisnya.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang kini tengah memakai salah satu kemejanya, terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, bagian lengannya yang aslinya pendek terlihat menutupi sampai melebihi siku, sedangkan bagian bawahnya yang harusnya sepinggang malah menjuntai sampai pertengahan paha, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang Sang pemakai.

Jelaga Sasuke beralih menatap netra teduh Sakura, emerald itu terlihat berkilau dengan senyum manis masih terpatri, surai merah mudanya yang khas tergerai dengan tetesan air menetes dari ujungnya, menandakan gadis itu baru keramas, tetesannya membasahi beberapa bagian kemeja, membuat beberapa lekuk terlihat jelas.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya berulangkali saat menyadari ada yang mendesak di bawah sana, tapi segera saja ia tepis, kini jelaganya menatap lurus ke arah Sakura yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, tidak cocok."

"Apa? kok begitu sih Sasu-..." Ucapan Sakura harus terpotong saat Sasuke menariknya keluar kamar.

"Tunggu di ruang TV, aku sedang sibuk." Ucap Sasuke. tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan sikap aneh Sasuke, tapi ia akhirnya memilih mengabaikan dan berjalan ke ruang TV, mungkin Sasuke sedang banyak tugas, mengingat ini tahun terakhirnya sebagai mahasiswa, pikir Sakura.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang baru menutup pintu menoleh ke bagian bawahnya.

"Sial, bocah itu tidak tahu apa yang baru dilakukan." Geram Sasuke frustasi.

 **\- FIN -**

Hi, Makasih buat yang review di fict Amore yang lain, terutama Oh mantan sama Hei kamu, terharu saya (T,T)

Dan saya mau nanyak, hehe. Buat siapapun yang bilang 'kayak pernah baca', tolong kasih tau ya di cerita apa, authornya siapa, soalnya semua fict yang kubuat itu murni, bahkan ada yang based on true story, saya bersumpah atas nama ibu saya. Banyak cerita yang idenya sama, tapi plotnya gimana? Sebagai penerjemah, saya tahu banget tentang hak cipta. Dan kalau ada reviewer bilang kayak gitu, rasanya semangat menulis saya langsung hilang, namanya juga author abal, suka mood-moodan, maafkan ya #sujud.

Dan Bagi yang berharap ada adegan lebih, maaf ku tak pandai begituan, mau post ini aja udah ragu setengah hidup, wkwk.

Mind To Review? :")


End file.
